Behind Every Man
by lil red sinner
Summary: Witch Weekly is releasing a special edition of thier magazine, celebrating 1 year after the war the catch up with the heroines of the war.these are the women wwho were strong and helped defeat Voldermort! slightly AU gwhp hgrw ntrl
1. Intro

**Behind Every Man…**

Behind every man is a strong woman: or a few in this case. This is the story of the women that stood behind Harry Potter and fought in the front lines of the second war.

Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley, Molly Weasley and Nythadora 'Tonks' Lupin, tell us their side to our saviours story exclusive to Witch Weekly's special Year Anniversary edition celebrating the end of the war.

_

* * *

_

I know its short but there will be more now:P I know it's a pain but read n review plz

red sinner

xxxx


	2. Ginny

Behind Every Man….

**GINNY**

One of the luckiest women on earth, just recently Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley said there vows and she became Mrs Ginny Potter. The woman that kept Harry together talks to us exclusively about Harry, Life, Fashion, the war and Work.

**Witch Weekly:** Hello Ginny, thank you for having us in your fabulous home.

**Ginny:** No Problem, Harry will be back from training soon so you'll be able to see him at some point.

**Witch Weekly: **So how does it feel to be Mrs Potter?

**Ginny: **Great! I love Harry so much and we've been through so much together it couldn't imagine my life with out him.

**WW: **Your only 19 do you not regret getting married so young?

**G:** No! if anything I'm even more happy! smiles it shows how much Harry does care about me even though he could have any one he wanted.

**WW:** laughs How did you and Harry first get together?

**G:** During my 5th year, Harry's two best friends got together, my brother Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry and I started talking more and things just developed from there.

**WW: **What about the war? How did you feel when the war was declared?

**G:** The war was… pause, biting her lip trying, emotional, despairing...

**WW:** How did you feel when the final battle announcement was made?

**G: **I was scared, not because I could lose Harry because I knew he could do it, every one did, we all believed in him. I was more scared for my family and friends and after the war.

**WW:** you fought in the final battle didn't you?

**G: **Yes I did, it was terrifying. I couldn't make a mistake, when Harry and Voldermort final met, it was like time had stopped any other duels had stopped I was on edge I couldn't lose him

**WW: **Shall we change the subject?

**G:** Yes this is starting to get me down

**WW:** What do you do for work? You're a fashion designer aren't you?

**G: **YesI am a fashion designer; I've always designed and made clothes because my family didn't have that much money to spend on clothes. So when in the 6th and 7th years were offered fashion and design I took it and Harry and Fred and George helped me set up my business.

**WW:** Your designs took the fashion world by storm this season, how did that reflect general sales?

**G:** Because I design all sorts of clothes it helped my business both in the muggle and wizarding worlds. My clothes are good quality and aren't as expensive as some designers.

**WW:** We love your current line especially the male collection, your husband does sure look good in a suit.

**G:** I know, laughs it was easy to get him to model for me, just a little blackmail was used….

**WW: laughs **what are your plans for the future will you still be designing?

**G: **I hope so, I love doing it.

**WW:** What about children?

**G: **Harry and I have discussed the possibility of children **ED: Brave woman! **

And we decided we will wait awhile, there's no rush but we want to live a bit before we have even more commitment.

**WW: **Ginny thank you for your time, we love you, love your fashion and wish you the best of happiness for the future.

**G: **Thank you, your welcome here any time.

_You can find Ginny's auto biography and fashion line in the shops now.

* * *

_

_Ok im lazy I couldn't be bothered 2 up date :-p sozzy_

_Luv _

_Red sinner_

_xx_


End file.
